This invention pertains to racks for storing spent radioactive fuel.
Such racks usually consist of a series of parallel cells whose walls are provided with a protective covering, generally on their inner side, based on a material capable of absorbing neutrons, such as for example, boron. The various cells are assembled by means of end structures or plates.
Racks of this type have as their principal drawbacks their high cost, which is due primarily to the large quantity of protective material required to cover all the cells, and also the complex cell construction process and the assemblage of the entire unit.
A further drawback of these racks lies in their high weight, due to the double wall of each cell.